


Ben

by 54yomi



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Universe Alteration
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/54yomi/pseuds/54yomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How annoying Obi-wan could be when he felt boring.XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary would be in English ,it's all I can do,my English is a nightmare:(  
> When Bail was 8,he dreamed to be a hero and wrote an unfinished adventure novel about a 13 years old boy ,named "Ben".  
> When he was 23,he has grown up to be a politician on Coruscant,and accidently met his Jedi,a padawan(like fell down from an airspeeder and hit the ground beside his feet or somgthing).he did't know his name,he called him "Ben".  
> ......Sorry I forget to say all those above are just background,here the fiction begins:  
> During the clone war,a rainy night,in Bail's apartment,Obi felt tired and boring,he asked to read Ben's story,curious about what "Ben" like exactly.Although Bail was so,so ashamed of the stupid novel,he wanted to make Obi satisfied.Obi left on the morning,he asked Bail what the ending of the story would be,Bail answered:"a happy end,because 'Ben' deserves the best."  
> (You see I'm not ashamed to wrote these with my terrible English,not at all!!(sobbing heavily

他睁开眼睛接受昏暗的光线，不确定自己是否从梦中醒来。如果只有颜色和情绪也可以算作一个梦的话，那他逃离了这个孤独绝望从四面八方挤压而来的梦境，就像逃离一个只有荒芜天地的牢笼。他甚至分不清自己是否亲身存在于梦中，或许是被挤压得太渺小了，已经无从辨认。那些刚刚填满梦境的焦黑、土黄的大把色块好像并没有被他突然的抽身吓到，冷笑着慢慢稀释变淡，凝结成一粒粒微小发光的沙尘，最终从容地隐入空气。  
悲伤，倒是陪着他一同从现实困进梦境，又从梦境逃回现实。

他不在圣殿里自己的住处，不在哪个执行任务时入住的旅馆或战争间隙休憩的帐篷。他很清楚这里是哪儿，所以，翻个身接着睡，也是可以的。

但他还是从大得可以当床用的沙发上爬起来，裹紧毛毯呆立了一会儿。雨声隔绝了遥远的人声和引擎声，厚重的帷幔遮挡了窗外夜色中的科洛桑。他独处在银河中这个安静的角落，好像被屏障保护着，不会被外面任何事物干扰。

当然，他知道自己其实并不是孤身一人。推开与客厅相连着的虚掩的门，无声走过深墨绿的地毯，他带着尚未散去的倦意倒进办公桌一侧的座椅。还没有多清醒，至少可以比梦中更平静。

“怎么起来了？”桌对面的人头也不抬地问道。

“睡不动了。”

Bail Organa耸耸肩，继续埋头于文件中。Obi-wan把头靠在椅背上，伴着外面淅淅沥沥的雨声发呆。Bail偶尔抬头瞥一眼，以为他用这种姿势陷入了冥想，直到他突然开口：“我想喝茶。”

“喝了会更睡不着的。”

Obi-wan垂下眼看着他：“你好像特别希望我去睡觉。”

“事实上我希望你抓紧每分每秒好好休息。”

“你不觉得，我想睡觉的话完全可以留在圣殿睡吗？”

“哦。说得好。”Bail干净利落地起身离去，两分钟后端着热气腾腾的茶盘单膝跪在Obi-wan面前：“General Kenobi，请不要离开我。”

“给我一点时间考虑。”Obi-wan伸手去拿杯子，但茶盘躲开了——Bail眼中闪过一丝戏谑：“喝了茶就代表答应。”

Obi-wan轻松地笑了。眨眼之间，不等Bail反应过来，茶杯已经到了他手里。Bail愣愣地看着他悠闲地靠回去喝上一口：“霸王条款。”

“嗯，对对，我才是霸道的那一个。”

 

他们恢复了之前的位置和状态，安静地相对而坐了一段时间，接下来打破沉默的仍然是Obi-wan：“我知道我想干什么了。”

“嗯？”他毫无防备地望向Obi-wan突然亮起来的眼睛。

“你说过你小的时候偷偷写过一本小说，关于十三岁少年冒险的故事。”

“呃……对呀？”

“我想看。”

Bail的眼睛和嘴巴在慢慢张大，甚至仿佛连鼻孔也在张大。

Obi-wan伸出双手重复了一遍：“我想看。”

Bail干笑着摇头：“不行。”

“为什么。”

“我这边……没有备份。”

“你给我展示过手写的。”Obi-wan指出：“当时你还说虽然已经走上与儿时理想不同的道路，但还是会永远把它带在身边，作为一种怀念和提醒。”

Bail难以置信地瞪着他：“我、我怎么可能说过那种话……”

“你说得非常诚恳，所以我相信你一定做到了”

“原力啊……那是我八九岁时写的！幼稚极了，后来连我自己都不忍心看。所以说，真的是‘偷偷写’。”

“但你把它带在身边。”

“那没错，但它不是用来看的，尤其不是给别人看的。”

“嗯……但是，”Obi-wan向后靠在椅子上摸着下巴上的胡须，打量了Bail一会儿才慢慢地说：“但我可不是‘别人’，你曾经管我叫‘Ben’，记得吗？”

“……是的，不过……”

“你的小说主人公名字叫什么来着。”

“……Ben……”

“那时你刚来科洛桑不久，我们第一次见面。”

“我当然记得这些。”

“我是你见过的第一个绝地，而且正好符合Ben的年龄。“

“没错。”

“你知道，现在外面流传着很多关于我的文章，把我在这场战争中的作为写得天花乱坠，那些东西我毫无兴趣。但我想知道，你的Ben到底是什么样的人。”Obi-wan顿住了，又疲惫地叹着气继续说，“当然，你们政治家所谓的犒赏前线将士,应该也只是惯例地随便喊喊口号。”

Bail无助地扔下数据板捂住了脸，就在Obi-wan以为Bail打算捂着脸过一辈子时他终于开口讲话了： “你先保证不会笑话我。”

Obi-wan正襟危坐，但不得不低下头来藏住胜利的笑容：“绝对不会。”

“你等我我去拿给你。”Bail边说边站起身走向门口。

“所以你把它藏在哪里？这已经是书房了，难道……”Obi-wan的笑容一点点扩大了，“难道你把它放在床边的柜子里，甚至枕头底下？”

Bail慢吞吞地转过身：“请问那有什么不妥吗？”

“完全没有不妥，参议院阁下，我觉得那可爱极了。”

 

Bail Organa并不是一个信奉按照内心行事的人，他倾向于把裁定权交给大脑，而大脑认为前者是一种奢侈。但在他的心里，的确存在一个领域好像可以违背生物规律一样，有力地指挥着大脑，命令他甩下一切来使Obi-wan Kenobi感到满意，或者仅仅露出满意的表情。他能做到的所有抵抗就是尽量讨价还价，让自己不要显得特别没原则。

于是虽然花了一些力气，Obi-wan还是如愿地接过了尘封多年的硬壳日记，一边行礼表示谢意一边翻开封皮。

“你还写了前言？‘啊！群星点缀的是天空还是深渊——’”

“等等等等！我不记得我写了那个‘啊’字！”

“哦，确实没写。你不觉得写上去比较好吗？”

“不。”

“好吧，个人意见而已。”Obi-wan兴致不减，翻到下一页，“Ben吃掉了这顿饭的第四枚土鸭蛋，他的爸妈——”

“你答应过不会笑话我的Obi-wan？”

“我笑话你了吗？”

“这屋里的每个空气分子都在附和你笑话我。”

Obi-wan像是很无辜地转转眼珠，但总算仁慈地说：“好吧。”

“谢谢。”

“哦对了，还记不记得你告诉我Ben是个在农场长大的孩子，没背景没天赋没受过系统训练，却因为一系列的机缘巧合成了个小英雄的时候，我却说这是不绝对可能做到的。”

“是吗？”Bail思索着说，“我只记得，当我告诉你少年Ben因为处于发育期所以变得很能吃时，你说没有哪个英雄是这样的，英雄都是你师父那样不食人间烟火。一边说着一边吃掉了我所有的点心。”

Obi-wan“啪”地合上书正色说：“不可能。”

“是真的，绝对，我敢对原力起誓。”

Obi-wan的肩膀塌了下去：“为什么你就只记得这种事。”

“那是因为，绝地阁下，我觉得这可爱极了。”

“……好吧我会老老实实看书的，你可以专心工作了”

Bail欠了欠身：“我会的。”虽然他花了比表面上更长的时间才重新集中了注意力。

而Obi-wan就如承诺所言那样，接下来很长一段时间里真的没有再说一句话。Bail工作间隙瞄过几眼，等把文件处理完毕后更是光明正大地观察他，Obi-wan都没有丝毫走神的迹象。不知不觉他整个人都缩进宽大的座椅里，睫毛遮住了低垂的眼睛，Bail努力在他脸上寻找嘲讽、无聊之类的表情，但除了专注外捕捉不到任何其他情绪。如果没有翻动书页的动作，Bail会以为他是靠着跟书本心灵融合在进行阅读。

 

时间过得很快，雨声早就停歇了，科洛桑初晨的人造光线开始渗透窗幔，窗外热闹嘈杂得一如既往。门铃声突如其来的瞬间，两个人都楞了一下。Bail打开监视器，两位男性的身影出现在屏幕上。

“我的助理。”Bail解释，按了个按钮给他们开门“一定是上次那个议案的民调有结果了。”

Obi-wan起身把日记本放在Bail面前：“留着你的书，下次来我会接着看的。”

“你要走了？”

“我会耽误你们谈公事的。”

其实不会的，Bail想。但他只是说“我送你啊”，Obi-wan是不是真想走还是能看得出来的。

 

“早上好，参议员阁下。哦，General Kenobi？对不起，我们没想到这么早就有客人了。”进来的两位男性中头发花白的一位温文尔雅地说。

“早上好。而且不用道歉。”Obi-wan跟Bail并肩停留在客厅，“毕竟我不是‘早’来的，而是在这呆了一整夜没走。”

“哦！哦，哦！哦……”那位男性显得有些无法消化，Bail路过时安慰地拍拍他的肩膀。

 

“Bail----”Obi-wan在台阶上回转身，迟疑地开口，“如果，现在，要你给那个故事一个结局，你会怎么写？”

“我情愿有生之年不会看到它的结局。”

“一定要的话？”

“那……”Bail说，“一个最圆满的结局，当然如此。Ben值得最圆满的结局。”

“值得。”Obi-wan有些茫然地重复着。他低下头搜寻能够表达想法的语句，但最终放弃似的把目光重新投向Bail：“好了，再见。”

他们微笑着告别。Bail看着Obi-wan融入人潮的背影，再一次变成绝地式的沉稳有力，并且孤独。

 

【还有一小段【。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

这片星域正处于核心星区范围，曾经，作为“宇宙的闪亮中心”，往来于此的学者、艺术家以及游客络绎不绝，如今放眼望去，却只有一片由碎石杂乱无章地组成的小行星带，和一座由几块巨大的残骸拼凑出来的废墟，像比外环星系还遥远的蛮荒空间一样了无人气。这里是银河中最庞大的坟墓，也是最丑陋的伤疤。

帝国统治者禁止在叛军的葬身之地举行任何追悼活动，为求心灵平静，过路者们自己也多半会选择绕道而行。但这时仍有一架私人飞船，利用小巧而不起眼的外观躲开了监视，忙碌于这片废墟外围，尾翼上的灯轻柔闪烁。它将四零八落的碎石尽可能地跟废墟推聚到一起，这将是一份可以做到天荒地老的差事。跟这座废墟对比，它的灯光就像夜空中唯一的星星般微弱和渺小。

除了它以外还有一个人，确切的说，幽灵，沉默地停留在这片墓地，直到另一个幽灵造访。

“很久不见了，Qui-gon。”

“而我好不容易醒来一次就……这里是哪……”宇宙真空本该是最寂静的地方，而面前的这座废墟之城却在原力中发出雷鸣一般的哀声，震耳欲聋，经久不衰。

“我知道了……”Qui-gon的声音低沉下来，轻轻地回旋在太空中，“我知道了。我对这样的结局非常遗憾，Obi-wan。”

“我也是，Qui-gon。”

Obi-wan沉默了一会儿，Qui-gon也没有再说话，虽然Obi-wan可以感知到Qui-gon保持“醒着”的状态。陆续地，又来了几架外形各异的小飞船，加入到先驱者的行列，重复着同样的单调动作。他们很幸运地不用知道这片废墟释放出的恐惧和痛苦汇聚成黑洞一般的漩涡，在原力中回响着刺耳的悲鸣，普通的原力敏感者根本无法接近这里。

不过在这样的扰乱中，Qui-gon和Obi-wan仍然能清晰地把自己想说的话传达给对方。

“你醒来的间隔越来越长了，师父。”

“就像我告诉过你的，万事万物最终都会彻底归于原力，我的徒弟。”

“你会再次离开我？”

“好吧，其实我也不太确定什么时间会发生什么，原力的很大一部分对我来说还是一个谜。”Qui-gon诚实地说。

Obi-wan看着那座好像不能反射光明一般的狰狞废墟，朝一块在他周围浮动的碎石伸出手，在原力的推动下，石头顺从地悠悠飘了过去。

“我仍然记得你上次对我说‘万事万物最终都会归于原力’这句话，是三年前的某一天，我还没有带卢克离开塔图因。当时你还说我们，绝地是这样，非原力敏感者也是。”

“我的确说过，而且事实确实如此，Obi-wan。”

“那么他，也应该在原力之中。”

“一点没错。”

“我找不到他。”

“我可以。”

“你可以？”

“我可以找到他，可以找到那些曾经居住在这里、现在也仍然停留在这的灵魂，还可以找到Tahl，找到Mace，Padmé，Shimi……”

“可是我……”

“时机未到，Obi-wan。我也是过了很长的时间才能做到的，总有一天你也会。”

Obi-wan叹了口气，虽然对于英灵来讲这只是个纯粹象征性的动作：“那，他现在是什么样子？”

“平静。”Qui-gon想了想，又说，“比你平静。”

Obi-wan苦笑着：“希望如此吧。”他低声说。那块被他推动的石头，这时已经独自飘出了老远，在跟其他的石头互相碰撞后，继续步蹒跚地向废墟前进。私人飞艇在他们谈话的这段时间继续增加，废墟的影子上亮起了更多的灯光，就像漆黑的夜空亮起群星。

一句话突然从记忆深处跳出来，刺进他仍然有痛感的意识：

群星点缀的是天空还是深渊——

“Obi-wan？”

“没事，我们走吧，Qui-gon。”

他最后看了一眼这座坟茔，曾经的奥德朗——而今的奥加纳之墓。

 

THE END  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

P.S.谁跟我说“看到奥德朗出戏到奥朗德”我跟谁急╰(*°▽°*)╯

P.P.S.不知用不用说明一下，奥德朗被炸后，幸存的遗民用飞船把较大的残骸推到一起，剩下的碎石形成了小行星带，从“宇宙的闪亮中心”到“奥加纳之墓”，以上都是官设。


End file.
